Lucifer
The perfectly flawless but malicious sadist. The mighty first-born. Lucifer is the Avatar of Pride and is the oldest among the seven demon brothers. He is one of the main characters in Obey Me! One Master to Rule Them All that is involved in the intimacy system of the game; therefore, users can interact and raise their relationship with him. Related Links * Lucifer Surprise Guest * Lucifer Home Screen Appearance Lucifer is the second tallest of the seven brothers, almost reaching Beelzebub's height. He has black hair parted on the right, and black eyes with an outwards red gradient. Like all of the demon brothers, he wears nail polish that comes in the color of red. Demon Form In his demon form, Lucifer reveals two curled rams' horns and four black, fallen angels' wings. A black diamond appears on his forehead. He wears a high-collared, twin-tailed coat with red and gold peacock feather patterning. Inside, he wears a black waist coast with red highlights. He has a pendant decorated with black and red peacock feathers tucked into the collar of his waist coat. He wears simple black pants and leather shoes, with two stray silver chains hanging from an ornament on his belt. Contrary to his usual black gloves, he wears red gloves in his demon form. School Uniform Lucifer wears the standard RAD Uniform in the proper manner. Unlike other students, his uniform is visibly longer, enough to cover his knees. Under it, he wears a black shirt with an overlapping mandarin collar and seven (one black, one red, and five black) buttons visible. He also wears a pair of black gloves. Casual Attire Lucifer's casual outfit resembles a butler's attire. He wears a red and black waist coat with white buttons, with a long red tie tucked in. His long grey sleeves are cuffed in white, with black buttons, and he wears a pair of black gloves. He wears simple black pants with a gold chain belt design, and brown leather shoes. On top, he completes the outfit with a high-collared, fur-lined black coat, the inside of which is grey diamond patterned. Personality The eldest of the brothers and hence the de facto leader of the household, Lucifer presents himself as a calm, composed, and intimidating person. His brothers frequently comment on how scary Lucifer can be. He is a very strict and unforgiving demon, and does not hesitate when doling out punishments to his younger brothers. His sadism is evident in his punishments. However, despite being so uptight, he still makes the effort to joke around with his brothers, especially when it comes to teasing Mammon - who the other brothers say he has a soft spot for. Lucifer has sworn utmost loyalty to Diavolo, the future king of the Devildom and his closest friend, going thousands of years back. The demon brothers, especially Satan, oft point out that Lucifer cares for nothing but Diavolo, and maintaining Diavolo's good image and reputation. Being the oldest, Lucifer is also the strongest of the demon brothers. This was proven during the pillow fight in the Demon Castle, when, after losing his cool, bore a hole through one of the beds in throwing a pillow. In Lesson 9, when Satan and Lucifer switch bodies, Lucifer (in Satan's body) hits Mammon. However, Mammon laughs and comments that because of Lucifer being in Satan's body his strength has been cut to that of Satan's. Satan also implies that the brothers were put in order from oldest to youngest by strength and power rather than biological age, oldest being the most powerful. Lucifer also tends to be subtly overprotective of his brothers, proving in his own way that he cares for them. In Lesson 10, he sees that Satan is in danger of being attacked by game-Cerberus, and immediately threatened Cerberus, saying that he will do unspecified things ''should a finger be laid on Satan. However, his overprotective nature is often perceived as more suffocating and controlling, rather than comforting. Mammon frequently complains about this attitude of Lucifer's to the MC and to the others. Despite it all, Lucifer only wants the best for his brothers. Story Main Story Normal In the beginning of the game, Lucifer is introduced by Diavolo, and proceeds to explain the details of the exchange program to the MC. He states that should anything happen to the MC, it would be the student council's responsibility. He introduces several other characters as the story progresses. After the MC attempts to climb the stairs that leads to the attic and the source of mysterious voice she keeps hearing, Lucifer attempted to stop her and claims that it was no place for humans because it is dangerous. He later sends the MC back to her room and further stresses that his words are law. While MC and Leviathan have a competition about who is the biggest TSL fan, Levi gets out of control and attempt to attack MC with his demon form. But Lucifer takes his demon form too and saves MC in the last minute, something his brothers say he hasn't done in a long time. He sends Levi back to his room to cool off. He later says it is his duty to clean his youngest siblings' mess. Lucifer saving MC makes Mammon jealous. After the MC makes the pact with Leviathan, she heads to Lucifer's room and hands him the copy of the TSL soundtrack. Lucifer is surprised and explains his interest in the soundtrack. He hints to the MC that he would be listening to the soundtrack for the rest of the night, but still reminds her not to go up the stairs to the attic. However, since he is now distracted, the MC makes her way to discover the identity of the person behind the mysterious voice. Shortly after discovering Belphegor in the attic, and finding out about his true identity, the MC eavesdrops on Lucifer and Beelzebub's discussion about Belphegor and his current position as an exchange student in the human world, with Beel attempting to persuade Lucifer to allow him to come home. Lucifer asks Beel who he would rather side with, between him and Belphegor. Mammon, also eavesdropping, tells the MC that the brothers were once angels who resided in the Celestial Realm before falling from grace. Back then, Lucifer was especially fond of Beelzebub, Belphegor, and Lilith, but it all changed after arriving in the Devildom. After pledging ultimate loyalty to Diavolo, Lucifer would follow his every command, at any cost. After MC’s discussion with Beelzebub about his past, MC receives a call in their D.D.D. from Mammon, frantically asking that they make their way to the basement with haste as Lucifer is about to kill Luke due to his suspicion that Luke has intent to steal a Grimoire (a book important to the demons). He reveals his true form and goes to attack Luke, but MC steps in the way. Lucifer presumably strikes MC, causing them to black out, though when apologizing to Diavolo says that he did not ‘attack’ MC. The next day, Lucifer invites MC to meet him in the music room before lessons start. 'note that this section only has information up to Lesson 6-12''' Trivia * His symbolic animal is a peacock, which symbolizes pride, beauty and confidence. * His name on Devilgram is "Lucifer." He is the only character who has his real name and not a nickname or pun. * In the Christmas Event 2019, he gifted MC a rose from a completely new genus which he crossbred himself, using magic, so that the rose won't wilt for a year. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters